honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Ratchet and Clank
Ratchet and Clank is the 95th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action platformer third-person shooter video game series Ratchet & Clank. ''It was published on April 26, 2016. ''Ratchet and Clank was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Ratchet and Clank on YouTube "From the developers who's games are guaranteed to cure your insomnia - comes the series that was deeply beloved, until it was milked harder then a cow that lactates molten gold." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Ratchet and Clank Script From the developers whose games are guaranteed to cure your insomnia Games comes a series that was deeply beloved until it was milked harder than a cow that lactates molten gold. Ratchet & Clank Return to a simpler time in video game history, before 3-D platformers with adorable mascot characters were wiped out by insanely violent shooting games, then discover the franchise that tried to bring those things together as you mercilessly obliterate all in your path with the most adorable set of giant guns you can imagine. Grab the comically oversized wrench of Ratchet, a mechanically adept alien cat man who's one of the last of his race of furry OC. Then join up with his friend and backpack, Clank, a tiny robot with a heart of gold and a sick helicopter jump, to Banjo-Kazooie'-''around the universe after nefarious evildoers, confront their hordes of minions, and make them dance! Experience the series that pushed the limits of gun-related dick puns, with so many entries in the franchise, there's always one more than you remember, featuring the original trilogy that built the foundation of the series, the second...quadrilogy?...that kept giving you more of the same, the all-right mobile ones, and the not-so-all-right mobile ones, the weird arena and co-op spin-off games, and the ultimate sign that you're out of ideas for your franchise: the tower defense one. Return to the near-extinct genre of the adventure platformer starring an anthropomorphic animal hero and challenge the traditional genre tropes that define the experience, like incredibly simple puzzle mechanics, breakable crates full of millions of collectible doodads, paths to important places composed entirely of mysteriously floating platforms, annoying minigames to break up the monotony of the gameplay, and writing that's way, way less funny than it thinks it is. Then realize why they don't make these things anymore as an awkward camera angle sends you plummeting to your death for the fortieth time. Push through the forgettable platforming and load up the ''Ratchet & Clank series' real claim to fame: the guns, as you turn wave after wave of hapless alien foot soldiers into paste with your enormous arsenal of upgradable murder makers, featuring guns that explode things, guns that burn things, guns that freeze things, guns that turn things into 'Angry Birds, guns that shoot enemies, guns that shoot other guns, guns that shoot guys that shoot guns, and of course, the good old-fashioned giant wrench to the face. [Ratchet attacks two alien thugs with his wrench] Just like Grandpa used to do it. So strap on those nostalgia goggles to your face and dive back into the series you've enjoyed since your childhood one last time, before they taint it forever with a whole bunch of modern pop culture jokes. ['''Drek': "Stanley, are you texting?"]'' Starring Jak Ratchet; Aibo Clank; Zapp Brannigan Qwark; Doctor Poo Plumber; Ratchet & Clank Fans Al; Keep Safe Search On Apogee; and Dr. Nitro Cortex Nefarious. for Ratchet and Clank ''was 'Sprockets: Dick Joke.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Sprockets: Dick Joke' Oh, sure, this series might be all kid-friendly now, but check out this inflating titty lady from the first game. Yikes. Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Ratchet and Clank 'has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'An Honest Ratchet & Clank Game Trailer ''' - Dualing Analog article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Platformers Category:Third person shooters Category:Insomniac Games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment